Clustered environments, e.g., environments where workload is distributed across multiple machines, are commonly used to provide failover and high availability of information to clients. Clustered environments allow clients to access resources via the one or more nodes that are a part of the environment. A clustered environment can act as a client, a server, or both. In a client cluster server, an application may reside on any of the nodes that make up the cluster. The application may issue requests for resources that are stored locally within the client cluster or stored remotely. If an error occurs on the node, the client failover, or migrate, to a different node in the cluster. However, when the client again requests to access a resource that it was working with at the time of the error, the resource may be fenced or locked by the server for the previous client node that the application resided on.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.